Conventional photography equipment provides a standard threaded receptacle for engagement with a recording device mount on a tripod or similar stabilizing platform. It is often desirable to use a distance magnification device in combination with a recording device such as a camera or video camera. Long range photographers or videographers often use distance magnification devices such as binoculars to view the subject before engaging the recording device. Moving and adjusting between the two viewing devices involves considerable adjustment and alignment, particularly in keeping both pieces of equipment fixed on the same point.
One skilled in the art will understand that common fittings or engagement devices as found on mounting platforms of tripods and the like, can be altered to accommodate varying standards. The specific engagement means are intended to illustrate a preferred embodiment and are not intended to be limiting in any way. It is further understood by those skilled in the art that recording devices include still cameras, video cameras, including digital format devices and single lens reflex cameras and the like. For the purpose of convenience, the present embodiment is described in relation to binoculars and cameras. Such a description is solely for convenience and clarity and is not intended to be limiting in scope.